


Spank You Very Much

by shamusandstone (theleaveswant)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bruises, Community: elle_luke, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/shamusandstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle takes Luke over her knee and spanks him in a parking lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank You Very Much

He didn't honestly expect it to hurt, the first time she did it. The first time Elle put Luke over her knee in the backseat of the parked car they were about to steal, in the shady far corner of a mid-west strip mall parking lot. She was so small, he didn't think she could hit that hard, but she put her weight into it and the sting took his breath away.

They were joking around, Luke goofing off while she hot-wired the new ride. He kept pushing his luck, distracting her. Heating up acorns on the tarmac until they burst with a crack like gunfire. Daring himself to get closer to her, poke her, tickle her. Eventually she snapped, like he secretly hoped she would.

"Do you want me to spank you?" she asked, wheeling on him, grin battling glare on her face.

"Maybe," he said, chuckling, though he hadn't actually given it any thought.

"Okay then." She stepped out of the driver's seat and walked around the car. Luke stood his ground, waiting for her to zap him or put him in a headlock or something, but instead she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him into the back after her. She sat in the middle, smooshed his face into the upholstery to her left and pulled his knees up to her right. His butt stuck up into the air and his cock, half-hard from the illicit thrill of grand theft auto, the edgy playfulness of their rough-housing and the sharp shocks Elle kept giving him (Luke suspected that he might have a bit of a masochistic streak) and the sheer novelty of touching somebody, laughing _with_ somebody, pressed against her right thigh. If Elle noticed that part she didn't comment, just yanked his jeans and boxers down over his ass and smacked him.

Luke, squirming and giggling at the strangeness of this little girl (so easy to forget that she's almost a decade older than him) wrestling him down, went still when her palm connected. She hit him again and the slap echoed in the car, louder than the exploding acorns. She kept going, alternating sides, distributing her blows to cover the entire surface of his bare ass, until he was red and warm in a way his power never made him feel.

Elle started to slow down then, pausing between blows to squeeze and scratch, making sure she hadn't missed any spots, but Luke wasn't done yet. He pushed the emergency button.

"Did your dad hit you like this when you were naughty?"

Elle went still, tense, and Luke worried that he'd gone too far. He was about to apologize, halfway into the motion of pushing up on his elbows to look at her, when she softly spoke.

"My daddy never touched me." She hit him again, twice as hard as before, knocking him back down onto her lap. "Ever."

Luke grunted into the seat with mingled pleasure and pain. Elle answered with a smug and malevolent purring sound. She had to be aware of his hard-on by now, rubbed against her leg in rhythm to her battery as he writhed up to meet her palm and the force of each blow drove him back down. She ground her thigh up against him and the added friction, combined with the stinging, thumping barrage on his heated, tender bottom, pushed him over the edge. He came in his underwear with Elle's fingernails sinking and scraping into his raw skin.

Elle gave him a moment to pant and giggle before she grabbed a handful of his hair and wrenched his head back. "Did you like that?"

Luke nodded, wincing at the pull on his scalp.

"That's because I wanted you to like it. What do you think happens if I don't want you to?"

Luke blinked as she let her words sink in, then she released his hair and his face dropped back into the saliva stain he'd left on the seat. He pushed up off her lap, crawling backwards out of the car and standing back to allow her out too. He twisted to look over his shoulder at the deep maroon shade of his burning ass.

Elle smirked as she straightened her clothes. "Next couple of days on the road are going to be fun for you, aren't they?"

Luke hissed in agreement as he gingerly pulled his soiled underwear back up.

Elle gestured towards the gas station by the parking lot entrance. "Go clean yourself up. I'll meet you outside. Oh, and Luke?" she added as he started obediently trudging across the black top. "Bring me back a cherry slush."

**Author's Note:**

> No specific spoilers. A second entry for the elle_luke [challenge #2](http://community.livejournal.com/elle_luke/7483.html) prompt "bruises". Assume Luke's old enough to legally consent.


End file.
